Saga 2: My Secrets
by popmonkey-sama
Summary: After The Serie - Knives and Vash are traveling around and they end up in small town. Suddenly the sunny day is dark because of a bank situation and Knives has been took as host! Who insane wants Knives as hotage?
1. Together, Hand By Hand

MY SECRETS // CHAPTER 01 // TOGETHER, HAND BY HAND

This story continued where the 'Behind The Gunfire' fic ended... BTW - I don't own Trigun. ^.^ 

Over year had gone by after battle between Vash and Knives, but Knives still doesn't seem to have give up the whole 'Kill the spiders to save the butterflies' idea. And that's causes lots of trouble to Vash. Now the brothers are heading to Rocky Valley's Town. They are traveling around because Meryl was almost ready to kill both of the brothers, 'cause of Knives, who many times have almost kill Meryl and Milly and look out, lot's of bad words coming up!

- Somewhere near Rocky Valley's Town -

Knives: You should save often old women, Vash.

Vash: That's not funny, Knives.

Knives: You destroyed half of the town. Hahaa!

Vash: That's not funny at all.

Knives: Hahahaahaaa! It would be fun if the whole town would have die.

Vash: STOP IT, KNIVES!

Knives: . You are completely idiot.

Vash: Shut up, Knives. I'm trying to drive. T_T

Knives: Good-for-nothing moron. Stupid broomhead. Worthless blockhead. Brainless wimp. Total idiot.  
  
Vash: Is that all what you got? ^_^

Knives: . Ok bastard, human killer, non-human murder :-) Rem rapist. BWHUHAHAAAHHAAA!

Vash: THAT'S IT! *stops the car* You are walking to the town, Knives! Out of the car!

Knives: Hey!! You can't just leave your own brother to middle of nowhere! I could get lost! I could die in thirsty or in hunger! Some criminal gang could kill a unarmed man! Is that you want, Vash? Your own brother to die in the desert?

Vash: I don't want you to die If you are quiet rest of the time, you don't have to walk. Do you understand?

Knives: You are just a baby, Vash.

Vash: *deep sigh* -_-;; *continues driving*

Knives: moron, idiot, stupid, bastard, killer, idiot, wimp, blockhead, broomstick, good-for-nothing

Vash: ARGH! I'm going crazy! X,O

o-o-o-o

Knives: worthless, weak, smelly spider, human killer, crybaby, blockhead, wimp, idiot, stupid, moron

Vash: Finally! Rocky Valley's Town! =D

Knives: No humans everywhere after this I have to go to a shower to get the human smell out of me.

Vash: O_o I think you have always smell just the same as humans.

Knives: O_o What did you say?! God! I have to change my shampoo right away!

Vash: *parks the car* Ah! Just a happy looking small town. It been quite while since I have been here.

Knives: . You are crying, Vash.

Vash: Sorry. A friend of mine die when we where about to come here. She would have gone right away to a bar! X,O Why did she have do die?!

Knives: -_-;; Don't start that worthless crying scene again. It's embarrassing.

Random women: Help! Help! The bank have been robber! And they took my kid as hostage! Save her! SAVE HER!

Vash: Oh no. :-O

Knives: Oh no! Not again! Vash, you are totally not going to save that worthless kid! You don't have to save every damn human, Vash! Vash?

Vash: Wait there, Knives!! I will bee back soon!

Knives: Oh no not again -_-;;

o-o-o-o

Knives walked around and saw how people where panicking because of the bank situations.

Knives: _Stupid animals. Give me good reasons why I shouldn't kill you all right now?_

Knives looked away and suddenly someone crashed with him.

Knives: Why you - !! Now you did it!! I going to kill you all!! Dammed!

Knives looked up and saw a tall person in long jacket in cowboy hat holding a gun at him.

Person: ...humans are like butterflies. They are worthless, pointless and weak. Why do they even need them?

Knives couldn't believe what that person was saying.

Knives: Could you repeat that?

Person: No. *takes out handcuffs* You are coming with me, punk. Give me your right arm!

Knives: No way!

Soon Knives and the person where chained together in the arms.

Knives: Hey, let me go!

Person: You are coming with me!

Knives: Let me go, you filthy human!

Person: Shut up if you wanna life bit longer! *loads gun* Or do you wanna your brain blows away right now or bit later?

Knives: _After this I must go to shower. -_-_

The gun person dragged Knives behind the buildings and inside the bank where were over 15 armed men and 5 hostages, including the little chills that Vash ran to save.

Person: I took another bastard!

Knives: You are yourself a bastard!

Person: When we start killing, let's kill him first!

Knives: -_-

Boss: Fine with me.

The person sat down against the wall. Knives had to sit down too. The person lighted a cigarette.

Knives: Is now the killing time? Or is it later? If so stop smoking.

Person: . You look bit a like person I know

Knives: So? I don't care who you know.

Person: Do you really wanna die in my hands?

Knives: Yes, if you keep speaking and smoking.

Boss: Shut up! You are a hostage and you do like we tell you!

Knives: _Now I really need my brothers help here_

Person: Shut up! *lifts the gun*

Knives: OK, okay. Gees Why did we have to come here now?

Person: Shut up all ready!

Knives: Shut up yourself!

Person: You are the hostage and I'm the outlaw! So shut up!

Knives: What does that have to do with this?

Person: Hostages gets to be quiet and the outlaws kills the hostages that speaks!

Knives: With that totally shitty gun of yours? That wouldn't kill a fly! *deadly look*

Person: Wanna find out! You can be that fly! *killer look*

Boss: Shut up you both! You sure pick up a bad hostage!

Knives: Yeah! Why you have to pick me? :-/

Person: It could have been anyone, but you just happens to crash with me first! :-o

Knives: It was you who crashed with me!

Person: It was you! Not me! Next time, look where you are running, filthy human!

Knives: WHAT? Are you calling me a filthy human? What are you then? XO

Person: Wanna find out, pumpkin head? :-)

Knives: Bring it on!

Knives and the outlaw person started a huge hand fight. Knives got a black eye and persons hat. And then the fight stop.

Knives: O_O What? You are women?

Person: Shit.

Boss: WHAT? A WOMEN? SHE'S A SPY! GET HER!

Person: Run as fast you can, asshole!

Knives: I don't have to because you are dragging me around, bastard!

Boss: You are not getting away, women!

Person: Wanna find that out, Zack Red?!

5 men went after the women and Knives and Zack left in bank wondering.

Zack: O_O have I seen that women before?

Random guy: GIVE UP, RED DEVIL! THE WHOLE BANK HAS BEEN SURROUNDED! LET THE HOSTAGES AGO!

Zack: Fuck! NEVER! Everyone take positions and start the gunfire when I say so.

Suddenly inside walked a tall blond guy, who we know as Vash.

Vash: Hello! n_n

Zack: O_O

Vash: Hmm *looks around* Did you know that keeping hostages is against the law?

Zack: You! O_O

Vash: Uh oh! Zack! Um - hello Zack! ^_^;;

Zack: Shot him!

But no one didn't shot.

Zack: Why don't you shot?

Zack saw small ticking thing at Vash's hand.

Zack: A - a - bomb!

Everyone run outside right in the hands of law and got captured right away. Vash walked outside smiling happily.

Vash: Old clocks are always so handy. ^_^ *put the ticking clock in his pocket*

Zack: A clock? We where tricked by that broomhead again? No way!

Vash: Sorry Zack. But been wrong side of the law isn't the right way. ^_^

Zack: Fuck you.

Vash: That wasn't so nice to say. Sheriff, take him away.

Sheriff: Surely. And thank you. Now we only have to get the last 6 robbers where they belong too.  
  
Vash: I can help with that. So Zack tell us where did the last 6 members go and what they look like?

Zack: One was a women. That is all I gonna tell you, balloon head.

Vash: Balloon head? Hmm sheriff?

Sheriff: Come Zack Red! The jail is waiting for you.

Vash: He has only got dumber Little Dee would have like to see him going to jail *sigh* I better go check Knives if he's all right before he gets into trouble.

Vash went back to the car where he last time saw Knives.

Vash: Knives! Can't you believe this? No single damage this time! ^_^ ... Knives? Knives? *looks around* Knives? Where did he go? He can't be far away he hates places where's humans and here are them a lot.

Vash looked around and started by moment by moment to get bit more nerves.

Vash: KNIVES! Oh no if someone pisses him off, the person will be dead for sure! It's my fault. X,O Knives, where are you?

Random lady: What he looks like?

Vash: O_O

Lady: Are you okay? You look bit pale.

Vash: Is is that really you? Or am I seen things?

Lady: ???

Vash: Little Dee! *big bear hug* You are alive! You are alive! ALIVE!

Lady: Little Dee? No, no, no mister I'm not Little Dee

Vash: What? You must have lost your memory then? Do you remember me, Dee? Your pal, Vash?

Lady: You are talking about my sister, right? I remember that she told that her name use to be Little Dee.

Vash: Sister?

Lady: I'm Dee's twin, Tenshi.

Vash: Twin? BOO HOO! I though she's alive, but of course she can't be! She is in the canyon! ;_;

Tenshi: No, no, no! I never said anything that she's dead. She's alive maybe too alive.

Vash: Alive? What? But, but she, she in canyon?

Tenshi: You look bit sick come with me I buy you a drink and I tell you bit more

Vash followed the women in a small bar. The women looked exactly like Dee, but she was dressed in a pretty blue dress what Vash couldn't never think on a Dee's kind of ex-outlaw. They ordered drinks.

Tenshi: Um - what's your name was mister

Vash: Vash.

Tenshi: I remember that name Akuma once told about you but not very kind things though

Vash: Akuma?

Tenshi: My sister Dee. But I sure that she didn't mean those thing that she said. She's bit rude always but before she left to her outlaw life.. she wasn't like that I'm sorry you have your own problems. So your brother is lost, right?

Vash: OH NO! Yes! I have to find him right away before he doesn't something stupid!!

Tenshi: I can help.

Vash: Thank you.

o-o-o-o

Women: This all your fault!

Knives: My? You where the one who took me as hostage and started fighting with me!

Women: Shut up all ready, hostage! Let's go inside!

Knives: I'm not taking orders from you1

Women: Yes you are! I have the keys for this handcuffs!

Knives: Then.. okay.. inside we go.

Women: *kicks a door open* Hands ups folks! Everyone out you all die!

People: HELP! *runs out*

Knives: *looks around* You are good scaring people away.

Women: It's my job. Inside that closet you go!

Knives: WHAT? WITH YOU? NO WAY?

Women: Then die!

Knives heard voices from outside; "They went inside!"

Women: Are you coming?

Knives: _How did I got in to this?_ *goes inside the closet with the odd women*

5 robbers stampedes in and looks around. Knives is ready to kill someone, but chained with women stops lots of things.

Robber 1: They must back to the street there it's much harder to find them.

Robber 2: I will go check the street, you rest check this house.

Robber 3: I come with you.

Women: 2 down

Knives: What?

Women: SHHHH!

Robber 4: Did you guys heard something?

Robber 5: It was probably the wind.

Robber 1: Yeah let's go there's no one in here. She must scared the folks away and run back to the street with that noisy annoying hostage.

Knives: WH-

Women: *puts hand at Knives' mouth* SHHH!

Robber 4: There is goes again! Here's someone. I just now it.

Robber 5: You are hearing things. Come on!

The rest robbers left the house too.

Knives: *bites* GOD DAMMED YOU CURSED WOMEN! NEVER DO THAT TO BE NEVER AGAIN! NEVER! XO

Women: Ah shit! FINE! I REMEMBER THAT, BUT YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! *tries to open the door* Fucking fuck! HELL NO! XO

Knives: What now?

Women: I have been locked in a closet with some jerk! Great! :-o

Knives: WHAT? Thinks are getting worse that it's have been around my brother -_-;;

Women: Stop whining! When I count in 3 we push TOGETHER this stupid door open, okay?

Knives: Whatever

Women: 3 2 1!

But Knives didn't do nothing. He just watched how the women tried to get out.

Knives: You are doing it all wrong let me try.

Women: Fine! But jerk like you won't get us out, never!

Knives: Hmm do you have something sharp, but nothing like your tongue so I could open this door?

Women: A small knife.

Knives: ¬.¬

Women: What? Why are you looking like I just said something wrong?

Knives: ¬.¬ Never mind just give the knife to me.

Women: Here, you un-thankful bastard.

Knives: Hmm just a little bit okay and OPEN!

Women: O_O Wow! The door actually opened with a knife.

Knives: It was all the time open, you just tried to open it wrong way. Now, you let me free and you can continue your worthless life without me.

Women: Gladly! Hmm hmm *looks at her pockets* O_o;; ...Hmm.. uh oh!

Knives: What uh oh?

Women: It's looks like I have lost the keys of the handcuffs when I was fighting with you or running you. T_T;;

Knives: O_o WHAT? Don't tell me tat you are just joking!

Women: Would I joke about something like that? I wanna get far away from you and fast!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Knives: MY FAULT? WHO LSOT THE KYES? YOU! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT! 

Women: Are you trying to get another black eye, jerk?

Knives: Stop calling me jerk you bastard!

Women: YERK!

Knives: BASTARD!

Women: ASSHOLE! FUCKER!

Knives: FUCKING BASTARD!

Women: Now you really pissed me off, jerk! Now you are getting a new black eye!

Knives: Maybe, but after that you die!

And so they fight like little babies and no one wasn't there to stop them Will this continues in next chapter? I can answer it right away YES! So till then JA NE and TO BE CONTINUED

  



	2. Knife And Tea

MY SECRETS // CHAPTER 02 // KNIFE AND TEA

Knives would himself been a hostage. He was so annoyed that he annoyed the outlaw, who was really a women, who was spying Zack's gang. That women and Knives are now chained together and they both are about to kill each other. Vash and Dee's twin, Tenshi are looking Knives and we get to know Dee bit better

- Rocky Valley's Town -

Vash: KNIVES! KNIVES! OH KNIVES! Where are you? Was I too mean to you, Knives? I should yell ate you now I lost you, my dear brother! X,O

Tenshi: Please don't cry mister Vash. We will would your brother. Tell me what he looks like.

Vash: *sniff* He's very tall. Blond short hair. 2 blue insane eyes. Hates everyone. He wears same kind of clothes like me - white shirt, black jeans.

Tenshi: Is he your twin?

Vash: Yep.

Tenshi: The he is not so hard to find! n_n Hey, the sheriff's assistant! Let's ask from him! Fred! Hey, Fred!

Fred: Oh hello Tenshi!

Tenshi: Did you catch Zack's gang?

Fred: Only one is missing and he has a one hostage. Zack said the last one is women, who had dressed like man. And she's chained herself with the hostage.

Tenshi: Do you know who the hostage is?

Fred: Some tourists I guess, 'cause everyone else in this town is save. A tall blond guy, they say.

Vash: Tall blond guy? Like me?

Fred: Hmm.. yep.

Vash: It must be Knives! NO! X,O It's my fault if he die! BOO HOO!

Tenshi: Don't cry, Vash. The sheriff and Fred will get your brother back, Vash.

Fred: Vash?? Don't say you are Vash the Stampede?! O_O

Vash: No, no, no! Don't you know Vash the Stampede is dead! I found him once him in the desert. He had die in thirstiness I guess so I berried him in the desert. ^_^;;

Fred: With out taking the bounty?

Vash: I don't need money. Monkey is evil.

Fred: There went the sweet $$ 60 Billion Dollars oh well.. maybe this planet will be much saver now on. I will continue seeking this last outlaw and let's hope your brother is still alive. Bye!

Tenshi: Bye!

Vash: Huh, that was close -_-

Tenshi: It bad to lie, did you know that, mister Stampede

Vash: I know, and I'm really sorry about that, but shall we continue

Tenshi: OK.

o-o-o-o

- Somewhere In The Desert -

Women: Come one, jerk!

Knives: Why we go where you want?

Women: 'Cause I'm the outlaw. Now come one! Hurry bit before the sheriff gets me.

Knives: That I want to see! I'm not moving! You will be catch sooner or later! You can go to jail where you fellow filthy spiders are all ready!

Women: Who are you calling a spider? I don 't have 8 legs!

Knives: You are a spider 'cause you try to kill the butterflies!

Women: If you say it like that, then yes, I'm a spider! I wanna kill the whole worthless and pointless butterfly race! I wanna blow this whole planet in to the sky and die with it!

Knives: ARE YOU CALLING ME AWORTLESS AND POINTELSS?

Women: Yes, including you and the rest of the humans!

Knives: ARE YOU CALLING ME A HUMAN?!

Women: That what you are, right?

Knives: I'M NOT A HUMAN! NOT A UN-PERFECT SPIDER!

Women: Then, tell me mister perfect non-human what are you then? ¬.¬

Knives: The smartest Plant ever!

Women: Plant? What a hell are you talking about? Are you saying you are one of those weirs things that live in those big lightbulbs or something?

Knives: They are not weird! You humans are weird, worthless, un-perfect, smelly and ugly humans!

Women: Listen up mister. Okay if you are not a human. I let you live. But first you have to stop calling me a human, 'cause I'm not! Then second thing you have to prove me that you are not a human. And last thing stop YELLING AT ME! *points a gun at Knives head*

Knives: ¬.¬ _If I just had my Long Colt now and I could use my Angel Arm at her_

Women: Good you started to understand so be quiet till we get to my hideout. ¬.¬ _I gonna kill that jerk right away when I get out of this handcuffs._

Knives: Ok. ¬.¬ _How humiliating. When I get out of this handcuff, you can be the first one I kill._

o-o-o-o

Vash and Tenshi were driving in the desert to Tenshi's home, where Dee should be.

Vash: Do you think Dee wanna help us?

Tenshi: Yes. Akuma knows these outlaw things, so I guess where the outlaw went and why did she took your brother with her.

Vash: I still can't believe that she's alive how did she survive from the big drop?

Tenshi: Well, the thing is that she and I are not that human that we look

Vash: What?

Tenshi: Well me and my sister were made in Earth

Vash: Made?

Tenshi: We are actually walking, talking, living, feeling, thinking and emotional humanoid robots.

Vash: Robots? That explains the oil

Tenshi: Oil?

Vash: Dee got once a shot in a her stomach and later she was bleeding oil

Tenshi: When I would her. She was full of bullets. He whole body was crushed in a tiny pieces, but somehow her system was somehow ok. She seems to have live though live, 'cause of those many bullets holes and the huge damage in her memory card.

Vash: Memory card?

Tenshi: Yes. All her memories goes in to small card, but Akuma have bullet in it and she can't remember nothing about her past, not even me. She only knows the things I have told her.

Vash: Can her memory been fixed?

Tenshi: No I think so. If I remove the bullet, the whole memory card will explode and there will be no Akuma.

Vash: That's just awful.

Tenshi: Yes, it's really awful. She use to be kind sister, but now she just rude to everyone without a reason.

Vash: Id she use to be kind, then she will be someday kind again if she wanna.

Tenshi: Yes, but the thing is that she hates herself too she hates everyone how can some like that change to kind?

Vash: I don't know but I can help. You have been helping me to find my brother.

Tenshi: Akuma has been lying to me. She said you are brainless annoying wimp crybaby but I don't think so. n_n

Vash: Um thank you I guess Maybe it's better me to not meet her

Tenshi: Drive the car behind those rocks, Vash.

Vash: Okay.

Tenshi: You have to leave the car there, 'cause we have to walk because our home is bottoms of the canyon.

Vash: What? Bottom of the canyon? Why?

Tenshi: Well I said we are made in Earth so we live in out ship what we came here out home is half of a Project SEED ship.

Vash: Really?

Tenshi: Yeah. n_n

Vash: I'm speechless

Vash left the cat behind the rock. It was in the shadows so no one couldn't see it and stole it. Then they climbed slowly down in the deep canyon and Vash couldn't believe what he saw. Between the walls where really a half ship and all the memories of Rem and his childhood went throw his head really fast.

Tenshi: Welcome to my home, Vash. ^_^

Vash: It's it's wonderful

Tenshi: Really? Oh, thank you. It is a good place to live. We can be alone and Akuma don't have to travel anymore without a home. Let's go find her right away!

Tenshi took Vash's hand and run inside the ship smiling really happy.

Tenshi: AKUMA! SISTER! I'M HOME! I FIND A FRIEND OF YOURS TOO!

Vash was sure that somewhere behind the corner would walk a skinny women in a black mini-shirt in white shirt and she was smoking or drinking and she wasn't smiling a lot. But that didn't happen. No one didn't come.

Tenshi: Hmm maybe she's not home. AKUMA!

Vash: Can we wait if she comes?

Tenshi: If you wanna let's hope your brother is alive

o-o-o-o

Knives: Come one! I'm not gonna wait you all day long!

Women: I'm trying! But climbing with one hand isn't very easy! Don't pull or we all fall, you idiot!

Knives: Oh, now I'm a idiot?! What happen to the jerk?

Women: SHUT UP! AND DON'T PULL MY HAND!

Knives: YELL MORE AND I WILL REALLY PULL IT!

Women: DON'T BE A YJERK! IF YOU PULL IT HARDER I WILL FALL AND SO WILL YOU AND THEN YOU WILL BE DEAD!

Knives: SO WILL BE YOU!

Women: WHATEVER! JUST SHUT UP, YOU JERK! GEES, YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!

Knives: SAME TO YOU, IDIOT!

Women: DON'T - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA --- IDIOT!!!

Knives: OUCH! AU! AAA! O U C H!

* CRASH! BOOM! KABOOM! BOING! CRASH! THUMPS! *

Knives: +_+ my back

Women: What did I told you don't pull - my - hand o_O ouch jerk .

Knives: +_+ I'm, gonna kill you soon

Women: Get up, jerk! ¬.¬

Knives: I broke my back!!

Women: Too bad! GET UP! More you lay there, more time we have to be together!

Knives: You could bit help me!

Women: ¬.¬ 

Knives: Okay, don't help! I wouldn't want you to help me anyway! Look at me. I look like a trash even worse.. like a human

Women:¬.¬. If you care mister Perfect Non-Human welcome to my hideout

Knives: O_O Project SEED ship?

Women: Yes you can even meet your relative here if I let you live

Knives: Is she alive? O_O

Women: Who?

Knives: The plant.

Women: Yes I think so I don't know really nothing about them it seems it's been sleeping lately

Knives: So what are we waiting for? Let's get going! I wanna get out of this handcuffs!

Women: I finally agree with you by the way what is your name? I like to know who I'm gonna kill soon.

Knives: I'm Millions Knives. And who are you?

Women: Knives?! Is your real name a Knife?

Knives: Not knife! KNIVES!

Women: HAHAHAHHA! If you a KNIVES then I must be Thousends Forks. HAHAHHAHAHA! XD Your mother must been insane giving you that name!

Knives: :-/ Say that again!

Women: Oh sorry did I piss you off? =D I'm Dee.

Knives. Tea? ;-)

Dee: ¬.¬ No it's D E E.

Knives: Oh sorry did I piss you off?

Dee: No, not really, KNIFE!

Knives: Oh really, TEA?

Dee: ¬.¬jerk.

Knives: ¬.¬. idiot.

Tenshi: SISTER!

Vash: BROTHER!

Dee + Knives: Oh no -_-;;

Tenshi: *hugs Dee* Akuma!

Vash: *hugs Knives* You are alive!

Dee: VASH? KNIVES? Don't tell me that you to idiots are brothers?

Vash: Knives is my twin

Knives: Hahaahahahaa!

Dee: NO!

Tenshi: What's wrong, Akuma?

Dee: This is a nightmare Vash the Stampede and his jerk brother TROUBLE NO! ;_;

Vash: n_n;; Yes it's great to see you alive too Little Dee

Dee: ¬.¬ Hi Vash

Knives: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!

Tenshi: Akuma! Vash's your friend and my new friend too you should be happy to see him. He seems to be worried about you. :-/ 

Knives: BWHAUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Vash: Knives stop that all ready  


Knives: I CAN'T! BHAUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! XD Tea and her bimbo sister! HAHAHAA!

Dee: -_-;; Just let's go inside I wanna get out of these handcuffs NOW!

Vash: You got a new hair looks, Dee. *looks a messy short hair of Dee*

Dee: I have been falling many times -_-;;

The 4 non-humans went inside of the SEED ship, what was Tenshi's and Akuma's home. Will Dee or Knives kill each other when thy get out of the handcuffs that we find out in next chapter of My Secrets. ... TO BE CONTINUED

  



	3. NonHumans

MY SECRETS // CHAPTER 03 // NON-HUMANS

So Little Dee (Akuma) is alive and Vash's brother Knives is saved and Vash and Tenshi don't have to search him anymore. Dee and Knives don't seem to come so well together and that's gives a lots of headache to Vash and Tenshi. Tenshi hAs told to Vash about what the sisters are and where they are made/from. They are inside the Project SEED ship, what is the sisters home... 

- Coffee Room -

Dee: FINALLY! I'M FREE!

Knives: Hey, that's was my line!

Dee: ¬.¬ And now *takes out a guns* I WILL KILL YOU, JERK!

Knives: :-) just me your best shot

Tenshi: AKUMA! NO!

Vash: No! Don't kill! ;_;

Dee: You haven't change a bit, Vash the Crybaby. Only thing you have done is got rid of that silly coat.

Tenshi: *takes Dee's gun* You are not going to kill Vash's brother!

Knives: :-) Heh

Vash: Don't smirk, Knives.

Dee: Yeah, Knife!

Knives: Shut up, Tea!

Dee: Shut up yourself, jerk!

Knives: Idiot!

Dee. Bastard!

Knives: Asshole!

Vash + Tenshi: -_-;;

Dee: MOTRHERFUCKER!

Knives: FUCKER!

Vash: Hey, stop that horrible language! My ears are bleeding! X,S

Tenshi: Akuma! Knives is our guest, so be kind to him.

Knives: Yeah, TEA

Vash: Knives we are guest so we must be kind to them too.

Dee: Yeah, KNIFE

Knives: Stop calling me that, you idiot!

Dee: Stop calling me tea or an idiot, you jerk!

Knives: Stop that jerk thing and I will stop calling you idiot!

Dee: You stop first, jerk!

Knives: Shut up, idiot!

Dee: Shut up, jerk!

Tenshi + Vash: -_-;;

Knives: Idiot!

Dee: Jerk!

Vash: Um - Dee and Knives ^_^;;

Dee + Knives: WHAT?! :-O

Vash: Um - I was just thinking ^_^;;

Tenshi: Maybe if Akuma comes to help me in the kitchen and we together make some dinner for all of us

Dee: I'm not hungry. I think I need only couple drinks now and lots cigarettes! *walks away*

Knives: Finally she left! God, what a horrible women.

Vash: Tenshi, I will help you if you wanna.

Tenshi: It would be lovely! n_n

Vash: ^_^ Great!

Knives: ¬.¬ _That idiot brother of my is trying again hit some girls I should look after him.._

o-o-o-o

- Kitchen -

Tenshi: *deep sigh* 

Vash: What's wrong, Tenshi?

Tenshi: It's just my sister I really wish she could turn back to her kind self someday it hurts me to see her like that.

Vash: I'm sure that she will sooner or later to turn her true self.

Tenshi: do you wanna her out story how we got here?

Vash: If you wanna tell, I'm always ready to listen. ^_^

Tenshi. Well, I tell it short way many, many, many years ago in Earth. A small of group of professors made two robots, Akuma and Tenshi that's us. We were almost like humans, but we were made of metal, and we live forever and we took orders from them. One day they shut us down. I think they took us in this ship and we crashed here over 130 years ago. 50 years after the crash man named Nero turned us on. He teaches us think ourselves and we where as special persons. I think Akuma started to love Nero. She even learned to use gun, so she could protect him. And I learned to fix lost technology so I could help Nero. But one day old Nero was too tired and he passed away Akuma was so sad so sad that she left and many, many years after that she returned but she wasn't Akuma anymore she was outlaw Little Dee the another part of famous Red Devil. I fixed her and now she is what she is now

Vash: You where so many years alone here?

Tenshi: No, not really. The Plant what is here is my good friend. She's now really shy because of Akuma. She don't like my sister. I think she will like you.

Vash: She all ready said hello to me and Knives. n_n

Tenshi: Can you hear her?

Vash: Yes the truth is that me and Knives are Plants too we came here in the main Project SEED ship, but not from Earth.

Tenshi: Wow you are really old.

Vash: Not as old as you are. ^_^

Tenshi: True. n_n

Vash: Hey, the food!

Tenshi: Oh! I forgot it! I hope it's not burned!

Knives: So thank you from the interesting information, Tenshi

o-o-o-o

- Dee's dark Room -

Dee: Ah nothing wins a cold drink

* Knock! Knock! *

Tenshi: Akuma will you come in dinner with us?

Dee: Stop calling me Akuma. My name is Dee. Can't you remember that?

Tenshi: *opens door slowly* Me you will always be my sister, Akuma.

Dee: We are not sister! That's why I cut my hair so I won't look same as you!

Tenshi: I don't understand what I have done to you.. but I apologize whatever I did.

Dee: You mad to you because you couldn't leave me in the bottom of the canyon! I didn't ask you to save me! *throw the drinks at Tenshi* GET OUT, TENSHI!

Tenshi: YOU ARE HAVEN'T ALWAYS BEEN THAT MEAN! YOU ARE KIND! EVEN VASH BELIEVES SO!

Dee: Vash is biggest fool after Knives that I know! He just those guys that believes there's a good in everyone!

Tenshi: Is there something wrong in that?

Dee: This rotten world is full of rotten people they kill more easily that I do, they take money even from the poor! They have ever been good to anyone, not even to themselves! There is no good people

Tenshi: YOU ARE WRONG! X,O

Dee: Get out crybaby or give my gun back!

Tenshi: NEVER! *runs out of the room crying*

Dee: :-( *makes a new drink* Why I even bother to yell that pitiful women

Knives: Because you just hate everyone.

Dee: JERK-KNIFE! GET OUT!

Knives: Interesting you seem to really hate everyone.. without a reasons you would have been a been a great Gung-Ho Gun

Dee: Gung-Ho Gun?

Knives: Gung-Ho Gun where bunch of hateful and worthless blockhead who were ready to kill anyone I said.

Dee: Your gang or something?

Knives: They were slaves and I was their master oh those glory times before Vash crewed everything.

Dee: T_T What a hell are you talking about?

Knives: Times when I tried to kill every darn human I still try, but Vash that super wimp, brother of my is looking after me like I was some kind of kid. He keeps me not killing anyone just like your pitiful sister is trying to you too *takes a chair and sits opposite to Dee* Do you understand what I'm talking about?

Dee: Yeah but why are you telling me that?

Knives: 'Cause I want you to start working with me

Dee: Working? o_ô

Knives: Yes. I heard Vash's and Tenshi's conversation and if I understand it right you are from Earth and you are a robot. Correct?

Dee: yes.

Knives: You hate humans and so do I. Correct?

Dee: Yes. Where are you going with this?

Knives: Who needs dirty and worthless humans? No one.

Dee: Hmm I guess you are right, mister so called Perfect Non-Human.

Knives: Enough politest do you wanna kill with me all the humans so there would be no one left? Only us, the non-humans.

Dee: I would never do that sweet stuff with jerk like you! :-)

Knives: Is that's a yes?

Dee: NO! I DON'T WANNA KILL WITH YOU, JERK! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW, KNIFE!

Knives: Think about it, Dee I know you are a smart one and know when it's time to do great deals *smirk*

Dee: OUT!

Knives: I'm going, I'm going!

Dee: Close the door too *slam* I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BRAKE IT, KNIFE!

Knives: Think about it

Dee: Don't worry, jerk-Knife I will *lights a cigarette* _after I kill you_

o-o-o-o

- The Plant room -

Tenshi: *opens the door* Hello.

Vash: Hi little sister

Knives: She's scared

Tenshi: That's because of Akuma. She's scared of Akuma.

Knives: I understand why ¬.¬ _That idiot Dee_

Vash: Hello, little sister *touches the glass* nice to meet you. n_n

Tenshi: Wow she really trying to communicate with Vash

Knives: What for there are all these computers?

Tenshi: I communicate with them to her.

Vash: That's a huge thing. Think about what everyone could do with that. They could communicate with Plants. It would be wonderful.

Knives: No it wouldn't! Humans are too stupid to understand that kind of beautiful creatures! Plants are usually shy and they like to be alone and don't like humans

Tenshi: I agree they like to be alone they only like to talk to special kind of people

Vash: Hmm you are right How are you, sister? she likes you too Knives ^_^

Knives: Say hi to her from me I go check one thing _Too many Plants have die because of those un-perfect humans what Vash protects with his soul and body._ DAMN YOU!

Vash: Is something wrong, Knives?

Knives: Yeah. See you later, Vash.

Tenshi: O_o He came and left so fast

Vash: Never mind of him he's bit always like that. n_n

Tenshi: What she is saying?

Vash: She's not afraid anymore she doesn't like your sister. Her hate makes her sick.

Tenshi: Her hate?

Vash. Yes. Dee's hate makes her feel sick but I don't understand really why

Tenshi: Maybe she sense all the feelings in this ship. And Akuma's strong hate is bordering her somehow

Vash: Dee should stop her hateful life soon.. she will only kill herself with that.. :,(

Tenshi: Don't be sad, Vash. I don't like to see you crying I'm sure just a nice guy will change her heart

Vash: Thank you, Tenshi. n_n You are really kind person like Rem.

o-o-o-o

- Coffee Room -

Knives: I know I would find you here

Dee: How?

Knives: The Plant told me when I asked.

Dee: Oh really

Knives: You don't believe me?

Dee: Nope. I think the plant is dead.

Knives: I just saw it. It's alive but afraid of you.

Dee: ¬.¬what now you are taking about, Knife?

Knives: I'm talking about your hate attitude. She afraid of that. It's so strong in you.

Dee: And what makes that thing weak :-)

Knives: Exactly. Your attitude is key to destroy the whole human race and only I can make it happen.

Dee: You? o_ô

Knives: Yes, me, little Tea. So I think you have think about it

Dee: Yes I have. I have only one condition before I drive the whole world nuts with you

Knives: And may I ask what's that?

Dee: You will be my Gung-Ho Gun my slave you everything I tell you lots of humans things especially *evil insane grin* ...not so hard for a jerk like you

Knives: HELL NO! I'm never going to be that low! NEVER! Forget it.

Dee: The say goodbye for you dreams, Knife the key of world damage is walking away bye, bye, Knife

Knives: WAIT!

Dee: ¬.¬ ???

Knives: I do it

Dee: What? O_o

Knives: I said I'm doing it!

Dee: Do what?

Knives: Be that your some kind of slave -_- _I must gone crazy!_

Dee: Great *evil grin* I will show the many sides of been human and one thing when you call me Dee, I call you Knives do you understand, KNIVES?

Knives: -_- Yes, Dee.

Dee: :D Good so see you later human boy

Knives: _What have I done_ O_o _Maybe she has some kind of powers like Legato??_

Knives, what have you done? Is our insane Millions Knives, human hater, spider killer, gonna be human slave about whole 2 weeks for Little Dee? Find that out in the next chapter of My Secrets so TO BE CONTINUED

  



	4. Not So Bad

MY SECRETS // CHAPTER 03 // NOT SO BAD

Knives did a deal with Dee that he would become a human slave for Dee. Knives has no idea what Dee is going to make him do. If Knives success Dee will help Knives destroy the human race. Vash and Tenshi don't have any idea about their deal. They just have fun together and try to make the plant not to fear Akuma

- Plant Room -

Vash: Hmm she's own kind of person she's not human, but she still not like me and Knives. You don't have to afraid her.

Tenshi: Vash's right we try to change her to a good person so you don't have to be afraid her. Life has just kick her maybe too many times.

Vash: Or she just got too many bullets

Tenshi: or she have just become very short-tempered person

Vash: or she is just afraid herself

Tenshi: What do you mean, Vash?

Vash: Everyone usually scares something that they don't understand or what to see or know. Maybe Dee don't want to be what she is.

Tenshi: I have never though that you are so smart, Vash! n_n I think it could be that the reason for her hate.

Vash: Thank you. *blush* You are smart and pretty ^_^

Tenshi: No I'm not *super blush*

Vash: Yes you are

Knives: Vash!

Vash: Uh what now Knives?

Knives: I came to told you that don't cry if you don't find me... I'm going to town with Dee.

Vash: With Dee?

Tenshi: Are you sure that's save?

Knives: Hahaa! That bitch would make a scratch on me!

Vash: But she made a black eye to you :S

Knives: That was the first and last time! :-o

Vash: Ok. Take care n_n

Tenshi: And have fun in the town, Knives. ^_^

Knives: Hmm whatever ¬.¬ _I hope they take care of themselves or else_

Dee: Come one, Knives! :-o

Knives: Yeah, yeah, Dee -_- I really hate myself now

o-o-o-o

- Near Rocky Valley's Town -

Dee: You seem to be quiet now, Knives

Knives: Your ugly grin is making be sick

Dee: Oh thank you, Knife. I didn't know that you are just polite boy. ^_^

Knives: What kind of hell are you going to make me go today?

Dee: Today we just hang around... n_n

Knives: Great

Dee: Can you sound bit happier?

Knives: No. I'm scared to see you happy

Dee: Don't worry... you won't see it often, Knivesu-babe.

Knives: W-what... did you just call me?

Dee: It your new name Knivesu-babe. ^_^

Knives: Knivesu? Babe?

Dee: You haven't see nothing yet, Knivesu-babe.

Knives: O_o;; I wanna go home.

o-o-o-o

- Rocky Valley's Town -

Dee: First we go bough donuts to Vash

Knives: What?

Dee: Are you deaf or something? We are going to buy donuts.

Knives: Why?

Dee: Gees, why you have to act like a child I'm buying because I wanna thank him.

Knives: You wanna thank. Vash?

Dee: I wanna thank him from bringing you.

Knives: Me?

Dee: Yes, you. Who else? Because of him, I can make you suffer eternity! :-)

Knives: _Maybe she really has Legato's powers._ That's interesting.

Dee: By the way... do you know where Wolfwood is, Vash's friend?

Knives: He's dead.

Dee: What?

Knives: Dead as human can be.

Dee: Oh

Knives: Have you meet Vash's another friends, Meryl and Milly?

Dee: No.

Knives: Lucky you. They are maybe the worst humans I know, especially Meryl.

Dee: If they are Vash's friends, I guess they are annoying then

Knives: They are! Because of them Vash and I had to go traveling for awhile. We are living at their house, 'cause Vash is too poor to buy a house _at least I think so_ living with those humans is like hell.

Dee: I see let me guess. Are you traveling around because they got pissed off because you did something?

Knives: o_O How did you guess?

Dee: Hahaa! It wasn't hard! ;-)

o-o-o-o

- Plant Room -

Tenshi: Why I am worried about them, Vash?

Vash: Because you care.

Tenshi: Do you think they are alive?

Vash: I'm not sure. I hope so.

Tenshi: Me too. What does Plants eat?

Vash: I don't know. I hope donuts. ^_^ Let's ask

o-o-o-o

- Saloon -

Dee: 2 beers!

Knives: I don't drink that shit.

Dee: Oh yes you are, Knivesu-babe. n_n

Knives: Stop calling me Knivesu-babe.

Dee: Just wait what new names I will create along the week. ^_^

Knives: -_- _She must be Legato_

Waitress: Please, give me your guns first.

Dee: We don't have any.

Waitress: Okay two beers, here you go.

Knives looked his beer glass like it was poisoned.

Dee: After couple drinks you get use to the taste and then you love it truth me.

Knives: Trust you? Yeah, right

Dee: Fine. Get bored, 'cause we are coming here very often and get a new name too, Wimp-Knivesu.

Knives: I'm not a wimp like Vash!

Dee: Even Vash drinks

Knives: And he's a wimp

Dee: But not when he drinks

Knives: You are odd.

Dee: Thank you, Knife.

Knives:_ She IS Legato who doesn't worship me._

Drunk Man: Hey girly, give me a hug.

Dee: No thanks.

Drunk Man: Don't be shy! Just one kiss.

Dee: You were talking about hug not a kiss.

Drunk Man: Oh a smart girl I like smart girls. Give me a big kiss. ;-*

Dee: Do you wanna this smart girl kicking your white ass in the sky?

Drunk Man: Why you little dirty talker kiss, kiss, kiss ;-)

Knives: Yeah give him a kiss, Dee. ;-)

Dee: Hey man wanna meet my husband? My dear Knivesu-babe.

Knives: WHAT?

Drunk Man: I don't care just give me a kiss.

Dee: Knivesu-babe, my dear husband is a ex-sheriff. Did you know?

Drunk Man: What? ¬.¬ He looks like a moron wimp.

Knives: Listen up! I'm not like my brother!! I'm I'm

Dee: What are youKnives? ;-)

Knives: Your---- husband _WHAT I AM DOING?!_ O_o _I must gone crazy!_

Dee: That's right, dear. So back off man.

Drunk Man: Oh, I'm scared!

Knives: Yeah, you should be let's get out Dee. I'm all ready starting to hate this place.

Dee: Sit down, dear. Would you kindly leave us, man?

Drunk Man: Not until you give me a kiss, little darling. x-*

Dee: *kicks in the nuts* What did you said?

Drunk: *lies on the floor* My ouch it hurts you bitch

Dee: Who are you calling a bitch?! :-O

Drunk: Bitchy bitch!

Dee: Knives, watch carefully this was they do when they get pissed of at a drunk man * HIT! KICK! PUNCH! SLAP! KICK! HIT! *

Knives: O_o _I don't understand that women not at all_

Dee: That was refreshing. I haven't had a fight in long time.

Knives: What was our fight last day?

Dee: It was then, now is now. *drinks the beer* Are you going to drink it or not?

Knives: I better not this time maybe later

Dee: Whatever let's go hey waitress this man said he will pay the bill

Drunk Man: Ouch no I didn't

Dee: Knivesu, come on don't be just a slow brain.

Knives: -_-;;

o-o-o-o

- The Plant Room -

Vash: It's so quiet

Tenshi: Yep.

Vash: Just too quiet.

Tenshi: Yeah.

Vash: The Plant is happy

Tenshi: So am I

Vash: Do you like chess?

Tenshi: What's that?

Vash: A good game when you are bit bored I can teach.

Tenshi: Really?

Vash: Sure. n_n

Tenshi: Awesome!

o-o-o-o

- Rocky Valley's Town -

Dee. That's a prostitution.

Knives: I know.

Dee: That over there is almost dead man.

Knives: I see.

Dee: That girl is deaf

Knives: How you know that?

Dee: Or then she just don't wanna listen to her annoying mom

Knives: -_-;;

Dee: Another drunk

Knives: How interesting.. -_-;;

Dee: And maybe my favorites persons ever a gunsmith! Let's go, Knivesu-babe

Knives: . And what are we going to do now, Dee?

Dee: I need a gun, 'cause Tenshi took my another one and then your fist day as human shit is over.

Knives: Is that's all for today? I though you were going to make me really suffer.

Dee: I was bit tired today, but tomorrow will be a really interesting day ;-)

Knives: Should I be scared or glad, or both?

o-o-o-o

- Coffee Room -

Tenshi: I won again! Woo-hoo!

Vash: Wow you are a really fast learner, Tenshi.

Tenshi: I have a great teacher. n_n Chess is really fun game.

Dee: Hi, Tenshi.

Tenshi: Akuma you came all ready?

Dee: Yep. I got bored Knives is just a lame guy I'm going drinking in my room so I'm not in the mod of chatting with anyone

Tenshi: Okay, Akuma. Have a nice drinking night.

Vash: They seems to be alive

Tenshi: Are you sure? I don't see Knives.. O_O

Vash: Oh yeah O_O

Vash + Tenshi: KNIVES!! XO

Knives: What? .

Vash: You are alive! *hug* O_O

Tenshi: Thank God -_-

Knives: Get off of me! :-o

Vash: You are alive, Knives. ^_^ I'm so glad

Knives: Sure I am here from Dee.

Vash: DONUTS! Donuts! Donuts! Donuts! Donuts!

Knives: -_-;; I will go now bye

Vash: Donuts! Donuts! Donuts! I love donuts! n_n

Tenshi: I have ever eat donuts before

Vash: WHAT? Oh my. Here! Have a bite! It's the most wonderful thing ever! ^_^

Tenshi: Okay it's looks funny hmm

Vash: n_n What do you think?

Tenshi: I LOVE IT! =D It's so.. yummy!

Vash: We have to thank Dee from the donuts later..

Tenshi: Yes! Can I have another one? ^_^

What will happen after the sweets donuts? And what's wrong with Knives? Is Dee Legato who doesn't worship Knives? I dunno, maybe, maybe not.. I don't care just TO BE CONTINUE

  



	5. Deal's Off

MY SECRETS // CHAPTER 05 // DEAL'S OFF

Knives deal with Dee continues, but Dee doesn't seem to even take the whole thing serious and Knives gets away easily. Vash and Tenshi are getting well together is this going to be a new Trigun romance? Hell No! To the story

- Dee's Room -

Knives:_ It's late afternoon and still no word from her why do I even care? I should be glad that she's not around _*looks around the room* What's that? *finds a open folder* Hmm why that idiot reads something boring like this? There's only these weird symbols

Dee: It called Japanese, you jerk.

Knives: Well, well.. looks here little bastard

Dee: Before you continue your always so wonderful polities I cancel our deal. You are free.

Knives: What? O_O Why?

Dee: I got my reasons. Now get out I have paper work to do.

Knives: o_O What about killing humans?

Dee: Not now, I'm busy.

Knives: Where did all the jerk stuff went?! Halloo! Anyone home? *waved hand at Dee's face*

Dee: Get out, please.

Knives: Please? O_o Is this is some kind of trick? You are really making me scare you.

Dee: ¬.¬ Do I look a person how fools around?

Knives: No, not really but I hardly don't know you, so you never know.

Dee: Now you are scaring, me Knives. You are talking to me, not yelling

Knives: Hah! You are so funny! Come on, this is some kind of trick.

Dee: I have to translate these papers. If you don't go, sit down and shut up.

Knives: *sits down* Okay. I know this is a trick. ^_^

Dee: ¬.¬

Knives: what does those papers say?

Dee: You sound bit like your brother now, Knives.

Knives: Sorry um - tell me, idiot, what does those papers tell? Better?

Dee: No, but never mind IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!

Knives: I see ¬.¬_maybe she is not that bad that she looks like real lame person..._

Dee: *lights a cigarette* Would you give me gun from the desk over there?

Knives: Um - ok.

Dee: Thanks. *loads the gun*

Knives: Okay, Okay I'm going! Sorry! Don't shot me!

Dee: *BANG!*

Knives: o_O She she shot ... herselfwithout a reason - 

Vash: What was that? I hears gunshot!

Tenshi: Me too! What's going on? Knives?

Knives: Dee shot herself just like that o_O

Vash: WHAT? OH NO! O_O

Tenshi: AKUMA! :-O GET UP!

Dee: BWHUHAHHAHAHAAHAA!

Vash: She's alive! +_+

Knives: Vash! VASH! Darn, he fainted you idiot, look what you did to him!

Dee: BWHUHAHHAHAHAAHAA!

Tenshi: I hope you die in you laugh 'cause that wasn't any funny! :-o

Dee: BWHUHAHHAHAHAAHAA!

Knives: -_-;; You are the worst

Tenshi: Knives, help me carry Vash out.

Knives: Sure.

Dee: BWHUHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAAAA! XD

o-o-o-o

- Coffee Room -

Tenshi: Vash, are you all right?

Vash: Um - where am I? Oh yeah ship Dee

Tenshi: She was just fooling around. That's all. :)

Vash: Huh. I was so afraid that she really shot herself.

Knives: She is really insane crazy odd stupid

Tenshi: You are speaking like you like her, Knives. ^_^

Knives: WHAT?! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I KILL YOU! XO

Tenshi: it was only a joke sorry

Vash: KNIVES! Look what did you done? You make her sad!

Dee: Yeah, Knife.. you make her sad.

Tenshi: AKUMA! XO *grabs at Dee's shirt* Don't ever do that again, never!

Knives: Yeah, Tea.

Dee: . Yeah, yeah, Tenshi. Knives I need you help.

Knives: o_O

Dee: Come on! I don't have all day long! ¬.¬

Knives: But, but

Dee: Remember the deal

Vash: What deal?

Knives: Nothing, Vash. Okay, Dee. Coming.

Tenshi: 

Vash: 

Tenshi: 

Vash: They sure look suspense together.

Tenshi: Ah.

o-o-o-o

- Dee's Room -

Dee: Takes those papers and come follow me.

Knives: I though you said the deal is off.

Dee: True.

Knives: Then why did you mentioned it?

Dee: Just to get you help me.

Knives: ¬.¬ ...sneaky bitch.

Dee: Oh a new name, how wonderful Knivesu-babe. ^_^

Knives: -_-;; The deal is off so is that name.

Dee: I like it. n_n

Knives: Why I don't just kill you?

Dee: Because you only kill spiders to save the butterflies. That's your weak point, Knivesu-babe. And I'm not a butterfly nor spider.

Knives: True. I have to change my logic.

Dee. Yep. But do it later. Now, make her silent

- Plant Room -

Dee and Knives entered the Plant Room and Plant started to screaming.

Dee: Make her stop!

Knives: OK! OK! Hey, little sister listen up ignore her she won't do nothing to you, because I'm here

The screaming started to lower soon.

Dee: Say to it, that I'm really thankful that se stopped screaming.

Knives: May I ask, what are you doing here?

Dee: Tenshi has a Plant translator in this computer so I think it could translate Japanese faster that I do manual.

Knives: They must be something really important in those papers.

Dee: To tell you the truth is a very old documentary about me from Earth.

Knives: All they way from Earth?

Dee: Yep. They should be lost information about me that Tenshi don't know and I don't remember.

Knives: Hmm is that all?

Dee: You don't seem to understand. Humans have reasons to build robots. Reason why Tenshi was build is to serve and be kind and take care of everybody, but that's not my reason... I'm pretty sure about that.

Knives: Hmm because you wanna know that reasons suddenly, you canceled our deal?

Dee: Yup. This morning I was looking bullets all over my room and found couple and I found behind my desk this folder. I looked someone has hide it. Maybe me, maybe Tenshi but there it was. I understand Japanese, because I was made in Japan.

Knives: Hmm

Dee: Stop that hmm it's annoying!

Knives: Hmm!

Dee: The Plant is crying!

Knives: What? no it's not

Dee: Hah, you are just a fool, Knivesu-babe. ^_~

Knives: -_-;; _don't kill her now... later..._

o-o-o-o

- Coffee Room -

Vash: What do you think the deal thing was?

Tenshi: I don't know, but it looked like something that Knives didn't want us hear.

Vash: T_T do you think if your sister is keeping Knives as slave? Did you she how did Knives did what she asked to do?

Tenshi: A sex slave? O_O

Vash: O_o;; No! Just making him do whatever she says?

Tenshi: A sex slave? O_o

Vash: . Nothing like sex making him follow her stuff like that.

Tenshi: A slave? Oh ... I got it. ^_^

Vash: -_-;;

Tenshi: My sister must hypnotize your brother or made him s sex slave!

Vash: The sex slave thing is too much... but hypnotize? What's that?

Tenshi: Yeah in Earth I went to see a Circus and this magician took a random person from the audience and hypnotize him to act like chicken and he did!

Vash: Really? Is the magician some kind of demon?

Tenshi: n_n No. He's a person who has learn to do magic tricks. He can pull a rabid from the hat.

Vash: WOW! *sparkling eyes* That's so awesome I would like to see something like that someday. I would like to pull sonut from the hat.

Tenshi: I don't think there's any magician in Planet Gunsmoke. :(

Vash: Darn do you think I could become a magician? ^_^

Tenshi: Yes. You would be a really cute magician. n_n

Vash: Really? *sparkling eyes*

Tenshi: Yup. ^_^ Hmm what were we talking about before the magician thing? I forgot.

Vash: I don't remember T_T;;

Tenshi: Damn.

o-o-o-o

- Plant Room -

Knives: What the documentary says?

Dee: Lots of bullshit nothing really interesting but the persons who have write this shit are talking like they where perverts and marking my every damn move

Knives: Humans are curious garbage.

Dee: Right on, Knife!

Knives: But I still don't understand why you call off the deal and refuse to kill humans? Don't say that Vash has talk your head full of his love and peace thing?

Dee: Love and peace? No, no! He only gives me good laughs with that silly idea. There is no such a thing called peace I have seen it all all though I don't remember it all

Knives: The Plant is getting bit nerves you should be going soon

Dee: I go when I wanna! Don't try to boss with me!

Knives: Hey calm down! Gees you are just a short-tempered .

Dee: . And you are an idiot, fool, moron, jerk, jackass, bastard, asshole, motherfucker, garbage, trash, nothing, worthless, pointless, weak, stupid

Knives: T_T;; Anything else?

Dee: my husband! ^_^

Knives: STOP THAT!! I'M NOT YOUR HUSBAND!! XO

Dee: Jackpot! ;-)

Knives: -_-;; When I find a new logic, I will surely kill you

Dee: How can you fit a robot in the same category with humans? I maybe look the same, but I am not the same. If you say that I am human, then it's mean you are human too

Knives: You are too clever now

Dee: I have to. I have to one step ahead you, so I can beat you over and over again.

Knives: And let me guess all for fun? ¬.¬

Dee: Yup, mostly.

Knives: Okay, I had enough of this I will be going now have fun with my little sister.

Dee: O_o;; Don't go! Knives!

The Plants horrible screaming filled the whole ship. Vash and Tenshi run soon inside the Plant Room to take care of the Plant.

Vash: Don't' worry, little one it's okay now

Tenshi: Akuma, you better get out :-/

Dee: Yeah, yeah I know! :-o

Dee took all her papers and went out of the room and saw Knives waiting for her with a smirk smile.

Knives: What did you said about been one step ahead me?

Dee: I'm still because I'm not gonna work with you ever especially now what I was made for.

Knives: What a lovely smile tell me more it's sounds great.

Dee: Sorry, dear my dear husband, but I won't tell it to you, never! ;-) You will find it out when I learn to use it.

Knives: o_ô Use it?

Dee: I tell you one thing I'm a walking weapon. ^_~

Knives: Then you could easily destroy humans with me?!

Dee: Do you have some kind of obsession killing the humans with me? Or are you just too weak to do it yourself? Or is Vash stronger than you?

Knives: Why you no good piece of metal garbage!

Dee: Thank you. Your turn to think, Knives what do you really what from me?

Knives: W-what?

Dee: Hmm as I though as weak as human do you think I would work with a weak jerk like you? NEVER! :-p

Knives: ME WEAK?! NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!

Dee: Wanna fight? Or maybe draw? *lifts her gun at Knives head* What you wanna do, Knivesu?

Knives: You have really think carefully your moves, have you, Dee? But you didn't see this coming *lifts a gun too at Dee's head*

Dee: My gun?! O_O

Knives: Your sister took your gun, but I stole it this quite good gun and custom-made, but not as good as Long Colt!

Dee: You forgot once again something, Knivesu-babe. I'm a robot you are not!

Tenshi: That's enough, Akuma!

Vash: You too, Knives.

Tenshi: You both, give your guns to us! *lifts a gun*

Dee + Knives: O_O;;

Vash: *lifts a gun* Don't worry this a only a toy gun, but Tenshi's isn't. ^_^

Dee + Knives: -_-;;

Tenshi: Akuma!

Dee: Here! *hits the gun at Knives' head* I don't need it anymore. I'm going drinking

Knives: +_+ My head

Vash: I take these *takes the guns* thank you! n_n

Tenshi: I knew that I could use this someday.

Vash: Hey, that's Dee's another gun

Tenshi: Yep. She though she lost it after the her crash. I got it with me all the long. ^_^

Vash: Really smart move, Tenshi. ^_^

Tenshi: Thank you, Vash. n_n

Knives: Hey, I'm insured everyone! Notice me!

Vash: Oh yeah sorry Knives let's go get some ice for you ^_^

That was about this chapter. What Dee found out about herself? What Knives really wanna from Little Dee? Are Vash and Tenshi going to eat more donuts? What about the new logic of Knives? Will he ever figure a new? Let's see I don't know it not yet um like always TO BE CONTINUED

  



	6. Writings And So On

MY SECRETS // CHAPTER 06 // WRITINGS AND SO ON

Dee canceled her deal with Knives and found something about herself that she calls a weapon. And Vash and Tenshi are bit worried about the fighting couple. And what was the thing what Knives really wanna from Dee? Could it be nah, no never. Knives is not that kind of pervert, maybe not a pervert at all. I dunno, let see what I will make him do next Dee and Knives? Vash and Tenshi? No, no, no! No romance! I don't write that kind of stuff! All though Dee and Knives could be really interesting couple NO! I refuse to write it! NEVER! Knivesu-babe is MINE! All my! BWHUHAHAAHAHAHAA! Now, to the story that I have been spoilering around there and there

- Coffee Room -

Vash : Good morning, Tenshi

Tenshi : Morning, Vash. n_n

Vash : Good morning, Dee.

Dee : ¬_¬ Ahem. 

Vash : You don't look so happy this morning, Dee

Tenshi : You shouldn't ask that -_-

Dee : Jerk brother of yours is gonna die as soon he gets here

Vash : Um - what he did this time? -_-

Dee : He stole my top secret documentary and have been in the Plant Room and trying to translate it. And I can't enter that room with out that bastard -

Tenshi : AKUMA!

Dee : Your little sister startling the terrible screaming show!

Vash : She's one of the kind. I haven't ever seen just a emotional one before. ^_^

Tenshi : But tell me, what is so top secret to you that Knives can't see it?

Dee : None of your business, Tenshi!

Knives : Morning everyone!

Dee : You bastard!!

Knives : Hey!

Vash : Hold on, Little Dee! *grabs at Dee's arm* Please forgive me, Dee, but I'm not gonna let you hurt my brother!

Dee : LET GO OF ME, WIMP ASS! I WANNA BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THAT JERK!! XO

Knives : You seem to have lots of energy today, Tea. *smirk*

Dee : GIVE IT BACK! MY DOCUMENTARY!

Knives : Here, you can have it. it's worthless now, because I translate the whole thing last night! Very interesting information, like the last page especially I couldn't never believe you could write just a romantic poem

Dee : *blush* Oh no no you couldn't you read it? O_o

Knives : Yep. :-) Every line. Wanna hear it again? I have excellent memory.

Dee : NO! XO

Tenshi : What poem?

Vash : Dee writes romantic poems? O_o

Vash starts imagine Dee writing a romantic poem and mean while Dee gets free and is doing what she exactly said she gonna do beat the living hell out of Knives.

Dee : WHY YOU - NO GOOD SON OF BITCH, MOTHERFUCKER, WIMP ASS, JACKASS, TOTAL ZERO IDIOT, JERK, JERK, BLOCKHEAR, BROOMSTICK, BASTARD, ASSHOLE, WIMP-KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vash : STOP IT!

Tenshi : AKUMA!!

Vash and Tenshi grabbed at Dee's arms and lifted her away.

Dee : LET ME GO! LET ME GO!! XO

Vash : Bring some rope, fast!

Dee : LET ME FREE!!

Tenshi : Ok, Vash.

Knives : You bitch! Look, my nose is bleeding and my arm must be broken! GOD DAMMET! :-O

Dee : Come here and I bite your ears off and pull those blue eyes out with my tongue!

Tenshi : Akuma, that's disgusting, stop it behave yourself, Akuma!

Dee : STOP CALLING ME AKUMA!

Knives : Gees, you are annoying! Vash, bring something to make her silent!

Vash brought the rope and together the 3 non-humans tied one non-human in the chair. Knives put a whole shirt to Dee's mouth to make her shut up. Now she was just trying to get free.

Vash : *deep sign* 

Tenshi : Yup. Akuma I'm really ashamed now. You acting like an animal. You should behave yourself. Knives is out guest here.

Dee : :-/ _Guest that dies when I get free_

Knives : :-o Thanks for the new black eye and the bleeding nose it is a miracle that Vash haven't faint, because I am bleeding

Vash : +_+

Knives : o_O;; Vash? he fainted -_-;;

Tenshi : Don't worry.. I got donuts. ^_^ Vash donuts sweet donuts I got a special donut for you your favorite one

Vash : -_- *sniff* I smell donut it is a fresh one? T_T

Tenshi : Yup. n_n

Vash : DONUTS! n_n *Munch! Munch!* Yummy yea donuts! Sweet D O N U T !

Tenshi : ^_^ Thank God you are alive  
  
Dee + Knives : T_T;;

Vash : I'm alive! ^_^

Knives : We can see that . So Dee shall we listen to little poetry for this morning?

Dee : _NOOOOOOO !!_

Knives : I can't hear you was that a yes? Okay, here it goes 'I Love You' written Little 'Akuma' Dee.  
Dee : Please, if there's a God, take me! Kill me! Make a earthquake! Make a lighting hit on me! Anything but don't let Knives read it! I,(

Knives : Ahem *looks all serious and important* ' The day you walked to my life, you totally changed it. I hate it. I hated how you smiled to me. I hated because you were different from me. But there was something about your blues eyes and that gorgeous short blond hair that I loved. Your way of thinking was new to me. And still I called you a jerk all the time, because of your way of thinking. I don't know what to say to you. Only I could to yell that you are jerk. But still you keep smiling to me and telling to me I could change. I changed, I change my smile then you walked away and it was too late to say I love you.' THE END! FINITO! LOPPU! XD It wasn't that horrible, wasn't it, DEE? ^_~

Dee : _I wanna die_ :,((

Vash : That that was so touching! Dee cares! X,)

Tenshi : It was so lovely poem, Dee. But who it was dedicate to?

Knives : Aren't that clear short blond hair, blue eyed jerk? ;-)

Dee : *spits out the shirt* I admit it! It's - NERO! XO

Knives : What?! O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Vash : Who?! O_o

Tenshi : I though so n_n Nero is the one we both should thank that we are here now. He was the one who turned us on once again It's was pretty poem. Totally written with heart. I'm so proud of you sister

Vash : Oh, yeah I remember him. You told about him, Tenshi.

Knives : O_o;;

Vash : Knives? You look bit shocked. Is everything all right, brother?

Knives : I think I will go to sleep now o_O

Tenshi : What was that about?? O_o

Dee : BWHUHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!

Vash : I got better question, what's wrong with your sister? ¬.¬

Tenshi : I'm getting bit tired of this *puts the shirt back* T_T Shut up, Akuma Vash, what do you say if we go to kitchen and make a super huge breakfast?

Vash : Sounds wonderful! n_n Don't worry Dee, we will left something for you.

Dee : _LET ME GO! I CAN'T BREATH! BWHUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH! WHAT A JERK!!_ XD

Tenshi : Come on, Vash! Hurry up!

Vash : Coming! ^_^

o-o-o-o

- Somewhere In The Desert, Near Rocky Valley's Town -

Vash : It's so quiet. ^_^

Tenshi : Yup. n_n

Vash : It's so peaceful that you wanna live in this moment forever n_n

Tenshi : Yep. ^_^

Vash : Why here is so quiet? n_n

Tenshi : Because the backseat people are not yelling, that's why Vash. ^_^

Vash : I see oh yeah, I forgot Dee is so mad that she won't speak and Knives looks bit shocked hmm... n_n

Dee : T_T How long it will take that we are in the city? I don't wanna listen your stupid talk anymore.

Tenshi : She spoke! Hooray!

Dee : Don't make me kill you! I found my both guns, even yours, Tenshi!

Vash : Don't me so hard to your sister, Dee. She's just trying to cheer your up, right?

Tenshi : Yup. ^_^

Knives : Stop the car!

*brakes*

Vash : What wrong, Knives?

Knives : I'm not coming!! I can't sit next to her!! I don't wanna be in the same town with her and the humans! NO WAY! Bye! *jumps out of the car*

Dee : ADMIT IT KNIVES! YOU THOUGH IT WAS YOU, DID YOU?! :-D

Knives : I HATE YOU!

Dee : SAME TO YOU! ... Vash, drive he will find back to the ship in no time.

Vash : I hope so hmm strange

Tenshi : What is strange Vash?

Vash : Like something is missing? Hmm the black cat!! I haven't seen that for a while!

Dee : That's because I shot it.

Vash : WHAT? You are so cruel! Why did you have to shot it? It was small innocent cat! X,O

Tenshi : Akuma

Dee : That iss not my name! ... The cat was annoying!!

Vash : BOO HOO! *crybaby* You killed a cat!

Tenshi : Don't cry Vash. I will buy you pack of donuts if you stop crying.

Vash : *sniff* Really? *sparkly eyes*

Tenshi : Sure. ^_^

Dee : ¬_¬ _Vash doesn't even realize that Tenshi is treating him as baby and thank God that idiot jerk went bad to the ship. He's no fun in bars like I though first_

*CRASH*

Tenshi : What was that?

Vash : I dunno

Dee: I think we hit on someone.

Vash: WHAT? OH NO! *stops the car* Please, let it be only a rock..

Dee: Hihii. :-)

Tenshi: Akuma Vash, don't worry I'm sure that my sister was lying, I think it was only a rock.

Vash: But still I will check it out.

Dee: Finally something happened, I was getting bored

Tenshi: ¬_¬ 

Vash: We have a broken tire, that's all Deenever mind ^_^;; Tenshi, will you come help me?

Tenshi: Sure. n_n

Dee: You have become smarter Vash

Vash: Um - thank you, I guess

Tenshi: o_O

Tenshi helped Vash to help to change the tire. When Vash was taking a extra, Tenshi saw Vash huge bag in the back and it was bit open. There was all of useless stuff in it

Tenshi: Vash why you carry all those stuffs around?

Vash: Well I don't use guns anymore so I have to make new plans to save everyone. So I use all kind of tricks and stuff to do that. That's why.

Tenshi: Why you are so genius. What did you use last time?

Vash: A clock Zack's gang though the old clock as a bomb ^_^

Dee. YOU MUST BE KIDDING? Is that how the famous Red Devil was caught? I'm so shamed now to say that I was once Red Devil myself

Tenshi: You are still don't you remember when you told be. It's a Zack Red and Little Devil what makes Red Devil so Red Devil isn't not caught, yet.

Dee: What's you words, Tenshi. You sound like you wanna me go to jail...

Tenshi: Maybe I do

Dee: Fuck you

Vash: Girls, girls, girls ^_^;; I think we can continue driving the tire is now good as new

Tenshi went back in the car and now one didn't spoke nothing until they got in the town.

o-o-o-o

- Rocky Valley's Town -

Dee : A TOWN! A BAR! FINALLY! =D

Vash : Wanna some drinking company, Dee? I would like some drinks myself too. ^_^

Dee: Hmm all right

Tenshi: But Vash! You promised to come with me for shopping.

Vash: Oh, yes I did hmm sorry Dee. I come later to have a drink with you

Dee: Whatever go with you babysitter I don't mind _

Tenshi: :-I 

Vash: ^_^;; _This don't look so good_

o-o-o-o

- Dee's Room -

Knives: _There must be something something that I can use to recover Dee's memory, so Akuma Kaishi can come back and I can use her in my perfect plans hmm what's this? Dee's computer let see if there's something_

What is Knives doing? What is his perfect plan? And is there anything in Dee's computer? Does Tenshi wanna her sister go to the jail? What about Vash? And why are these questions getting more annoying anytime? I dunno, but I know this that my mom's is a big fat bitch that was a total lie whatever TO BE CONTINUED

  



	7. To The Endless Days

MY SECRETS // CHAPTER 07 // TO THE ENDLESS DAYS

My Secrets has come to end. This is the last chapter, but this trilogy saga continues after this. But before that, is the last chapter. Knives got his hands in Dee's secrets documents and knows Dee's secrets. And Tenshi has become colder to her sister, but Dee doesn't mind that. Vash is been silly Vash and so on ah to the story now

- Rocky Valley's Town -

Tenshi: That good-for-nothing women

Vash : Who are you talking about, Tenshi?

Tenshi: About Akuma of course! She's always so mean to everyone and I don't understand why.

Vash: I think I know why she's afraid of something maybe herself

Tenshi: If so this whole annoying situation would have solve all ready she's just bitching around!

Vash: Calm down, Tenshi. Angry doesn't suit you. I like to see that happy smile of yours. ^_^

Tenshi: Thank you Vash from everything this couple years has been hell to me and I thinks the worst is about to come but when you are around I can calm down easily thank you. n_n

Vash: ^_^ I'm just been a friend.

o-o-o-o

- Saloon -

Dee: Another beer!

Random guy: You seems to be in drinking, girl.

Dee: I'm not a girl. I'm pissed off person.

Random: *sits next to Dee* By me anything you wanna and tell me why you are pissed off

Dee: No thanks. I don't by anything for you. _Especially for ugly and smelly drunks like you._ ¬_¬

But when Dee looked closely the drunk man, she petrified. She knew that drunk man too well she wanted to know right now...

Dee: Um - I must go now! Here, buy yourself a drink! *gives money*

Man: Hey. You just ordered a beer and because you bought me a drink you can tell me your problems. So sit down pretty lady

Dee: I I must go now

Dee turned around and was about to walk out of the bar, the waitress grapped her at the arms. And Dee felt down and her another gun flew in the drunks mans feet's.

Dee: 

Waitress: You haven't pay your drinks, missy.

Man: What this? *lifts the gun*

Dee: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Man: WHAT? O_O *stares the gun* ¬_¬ Hey do I know you?

Dee: o_O;; N-n-no. I-I haven't see you before

Man: Do you know what guns is this?

Dee: My gun!

Man: This is F. Marlom Special the gun what killed my family! It was you!

Dee: IMPOSSIBLE! :-O _Why did I have to meet Frank Marlom himself now?_

Dee looked up to Frank Marlom who had Dee's F. Marlom Special, the same gun what has killed Frank's family. First time in long time, Dee felt the colors from her face escaping and panic walking in to her body.

Frank: You are one of trash of Red Devil, right?!

Waitress: Red Devil? Someone get the sheriff here!

Fred: No worry, I'm here, miss

Dee: !!!

Frank: You shall die, like you killed my dear family! With this gun I made!

Fred: Stop it mister! If you kill her now, you go to jail like her! Stop it!

Frank: I DON'T CARE!

Dee: O_O !!!

Fred took his gun and pointed it to Frank's head. Some of the bar men took their guns and surrounded Dee, so she couldn't escape. Dee was wordless

Dee: I never imagine that someone really could get me never o_o

Fred: Mister Frank and miss Red Devil both pf you drops your guns now!

Frank dropped his gun and looked deadly at Dee and wished Dee to die. Dee looked hopeless around and wasn't sure could she escape. There wasn't no escape so she took her another gun and dropped it and give up. Fred took a handcuffs and chained Dee and took her right away to the sheriff's office. And Dee was in shock.

Dee: o_o They got me humans got me this wasn't the thing what I had always imagine never! LET ME GO!

Fred: I can't, miss. Zack Red and the others told every detail about you and all your crimes. And Frank Marlom just proof that you are Red Devil.

Dee: I'm only the Devil from Red Devil!

Fred: It doesn't matter you have killed too many people including poor Frank's family. Sheriff called him here for a vacation, but it turned to something else and you are going to jail right away.

Dee: 

o-o-o-o

- Still In Rocky Valley's Town -

Vash : Tenshi, can we have a break? I'm so tired of carrying all these stuff.

Tenshi: I guess we can there's a good place to relax and there I can buy ice cream! Do you wanna one?

Vash: Sure: ^_^

Tenshi: Wait outside, I will go buy as a really big ice creams. ^_^

Vash: n_n Thank you oh _women surely buy lots of stuff at once my back is killing me I would like to be in the bar right now_

Fred: Hello was your name Vash?

Vash: Yup.

Fred: Is Tenshi around? I have some big news by the way is your brother all right now? Did you find him?

Vash: He's save now and feeling well maybe too well ^_^

Fred: Great. May I sit here?

Vash: Sure, go ahead.

Fred: Thank you. Good to her that your brother is save, because we got the missing outlaw but with no hostage with her.

Vash: WHAT? You got HER?

Fred: Yep. Can't you believe her, it's have been some days after the hostage thing and she's really wanted outlaw and still she has the cuts to come back and go to bar where she met Mr. Marlom, who's family Red Devil had killed with Mr. Marlom's made custom gun She must be nuts or just stupid or maybe she go a huge sunburn in the desert

Vash: Frank Marlom? Red Devil killed his family? With his gun? *stoods up* Where is she now?

Fred: The car will so arrive and take her to where she belong to Gunsmoke's prison.

Vash: Gunsmoke's prison?

Gunsmoke's Prison; the biggest and dangerous prison in Gunsmoke. The place where anyone hasn't escape before, except in jailbreaks day like Nebraska family did but Vash helped people to get them back with only 6 bullets. But the security is so high there that it's almost impossible to escape. And all the worst outlaws, murders and killers are taken to there. It's far away form cities, in the middle of nowhere, so if someone manage to escape from there, they probably die in the desert. Vash wasn't sure what to think. Many times before he had heard stories about that horrible place where everyone seems to want him if no one couldn't kill him, because the prisoners would do the killing without asking. It's no place for anyone

Fred: Are you okay, Vash? You look bit pale?

Tenshi: Fred! ^_^

Fred: Hello Tenshi! n_n

Vash: Excuse me, I must go now I have to meet Frank Fred please tell the news to Tenshi bye!

Tenshi: But Vash what about your ice cream?

Vash: Sorry, Tenshi! Later!

Tenshi: What was that all about?

o-o-o-o

Vash found Frank fast. He was still in the bar.

Vash: Frank!

Frank: Huh? Hey! Old buddy! Have a set, I will buy you a drink.

Vash: Sorry Frank, but I don't have anytime now but tell me are you sure Dee is the one that killed your family?

Frank: Dee?

Vash: The women Fred and sheriff caught here?

Frank slowly drank the last of his drink and took a gun in the table.

Vash: Dee's gun

Frank: This is the same gun that killed my family and it was in the hand of the same devil that killed my dear family

Vash: so it's true

Frank: Do you know her?

Vash: Yup. *haves a seat* She's my friend

Frank: Why are you hanging around with that devil?! She could have killed you!

Vash: She wouldn't do that twice she tried, but ended not to do it she's not like that anymore she wouldn't kill anyone...

Frank: IT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A MURDER! SHE KILLED MY FAMILY! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE IT TO THAT DEVIL!

Vash wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't wanted to Dee to go the horrible Gunsmoke's Prison.

o-o-o-o

- Coffee Room -

Vash couldn't do nothing for Dee, because she was taken away, that second she was caught. And Tenshi just ignored the whole thing. She was quite happy that Dee was gone and that hurt Vash, but he wasn't surprised to Knives' reaction. His brother laughed from the bottom of his soul until Vash had to really hit him to stop. But that didn't make Vash's feel better, he felt even worse.

Knives: Hahaa! I knew it! I knew that someday that stupid bitch will be caught and boom she's in the jail forever! Hahaa!

Tenshi: That was just right to her Fred told me that how many innocent life's she had took and the money that she had been stolen was huge and most of it is still gone I knew something about her outlaw life, but not that I have murder sister :,(

Vash: Don't cry, Tenshi this doesn't mean she's all bad

Knives: I haven't seen any good in her! She nothing but troublemaker, bit like you, but even worse.

Tenshi: Knives is right ever since I found her and gave her a new life she hasn't been nice to me, not even once. She hates me, she hates everyone and I hate her!

Vash: That's not true! In your heart you still love her

Knives: Vash, stop that bullshit all ready that doesn't help anyone beside, she DOESN'T have a heart. She's just a emotional stupid metal head. More worthless that humans so meaningless that I even don't wanna think about it anymore.

Tenshi ran out of the Coffee Room crying loudly.

Vash: KNIVES! :-O

Knives: I only told my opinion that's all

And so Knives walked out of the room too, leaving Vash alone with his mixed up emotions and crying.

Vash: _What should I do? Rem? Can you tell me?_

o-o-o-o

- Somewhere in the desert -

Dee sat in the backseat chained in handcuff and in her both sides sat man with huge guns and in the front seat was the driver and another gunmen. Dee looked to the endless desert. They have been driving many days know and she knew exactly where they where taking her. The place what every outlaw she knew called The Hell, Gunsmoke's Prison. Dee had even met a old man, who had been there for 10 years before he had been let free. He told her all kind of stories and that place had changed the old man. After the 10 years, he became a sheriff and did lots of charities for poor people. He didn't want to go there never again so he did his best as sheriff. Unfortunately Dee had to kill him because he was sheriff and he knew who Dee was. Dee remember everyone she had killed, but not the ones in Earth. She knew that she had been a killer in there. So bringing her memory back only would bring more dead people that why she gave up in the saloon. She could have just ran out and take some bullets in her shell, but she could always be repair first time she really wanted to forget it all, but it was impossible. She was going to a place where she will be forever and be just a killer, like always

Dee: _So this is my end. When I get to the prison I will shut myself and be forgot and will be throw with the trash. And all the time I though humans where the trash but I guess that many wins than just one. The power of many is huge even if they all are stupid but there is too many against me just too many stupid and worthless butterfly_

o-o-o-o

- Dee's room -

Knives: _That moron... I guess I have to do something about this situation... _

Knives took the documentary and Dee's gun and left the ship, not telling to Vash or Tenshi where he was going.

This is the end of My Secrets and still more secrets coming up in** Love, Peace & World Domination**, where the saga continues. THE END...!!  
Short cut to LP&WD? HERE!

  



End file.
